All Is Fair In Love And War
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: Draco makes up with Astoria. Astoria/Draco. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


**Hello everyone, this was originally going to be my submission for an assignment on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum, however as I've left there I've decided to post this small oneshot anyway. Thank you to MissingMommy for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I will be posting teasers and answering questions on my Tumblr account (sunset-whispers). All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Draco had never expected for Astoria to see him hugging Hermione and presume he was cheating on her, but she had. Hermione had only hugged him because he'd had a panic attack in the office after receiving a letter asking him to give evidence at his father's parole hearing.

But the pain he'd seen in Astoria's chocolate brown eyes had broken his heart. Could she really think so badly of him?

By the time he'd gone after her, she'd left the Ministry. That night when he went home, they'd had a huge argument. Astoria said she didn't want to know his excuses, that clearly Granger was more to his tastes than she ever could be.

That first night he'd slept on the couch. The next few days he decided to give her space and had gone to stay at Blaise's. He hated this whole thing; he wanted nothing more than to have her back in his arms and come hell or high water he would.

That Friday afternoon after he finished work, he stopped by a florist to pick up a bouquet of roses and then at a book shop to get a book she'd been harping on about for weeks before Disapparating to their front door. He knocked twice before waiting patiently until Astoria opened the door. The moment she saw him, she went to close the door but he put his foot into the doorjamb to stop her.

"I have nothing to say to you, so just go," she seethed.

"That's fine because I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, Tori," he said. He sighed in a relief when she opened the door wider. _She's going to let me in,_ he thought. His hopes were dashed however when she stepped forward to take the roses and book from his hands before disappearing down the hall. He knew he could have stepped inside their home in that moment, but he didn't, instead he waited on the doorstep for her to return.

When she finally came back, her arms were crossed over her chest, while a sneer was evident on her face. "Well, let's hear it then," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I am not in any way, shape or form having an affair with Granger. That day I'd received a letter from the Wizengamot asking if I'd give evidence for my fa… for Lucius' parole hearing," he said, taking a folded letter out of his jacket pocket to hand to her.

She took it and read it, seeing that he was telling the truth. Her chocolate brown eyes rose from the piece of parchment to meet his grey ones. "Draco, I…" she started, but he cut her off.

"Tori, please… just let me finish. I had a panic attack after reading the letter, Granger came in since we were about to have a meeting and she just held me. I love you, Astoria. You are the light that guides my way. You're everything that is good in this world. You make me a better man. You have been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing. I don't know what I'd do without you, Tori. I love you so much," Draco said, feeling himself choke up, but he was adamant that he wouldn't cry, not now. "So, there, that's what I came to say. I'll love you until the day I die."

With that he turned and walked down the steps and opened the iron gate.

"Draco, wait!" Astoria exclaimed, rushing down the steps and grabbing his arm so that he would turn to face her.

"I'm sorry for presuming… I guess it was my hormones and I don't want you to go. The house isn't the same without you in it and I love you… god, how I love you," she said. She kissed him as tears fell down her cheeks.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back with reckless abandon until they broke apart for air, both smiling.

"Whatever you want to do I'll be by your side. You won't go through it alone," she said, stroking his cheek gently.

He nodded as they walked into the house together.

"Thank you, Tori," he said, his eyes widening as he picked up on what she had said earlier. "Why would your hormones make you…" he trailed off when he saw the way she was smiling, her eyes sparkling with such happiness. "You're pregnant."

She smiled nodding. "Yes, Draco, you're going to be a father," she said.

He picked her up and twirled her around in his arms as they both laughed happily. When he put her down, she said, "As much as I love my gifts, the one thing I'm craving right now is my husband." She licked her lips before walking up the stairs, her hips swaying in their own tempestuous dance. Draco groaned as he locked the front door before following his wife upstairs to their bedroom. He was a very happy man, madly in love.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **Sunset Whispers x**


End file.
